puppet_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
As a community we here at the Puppet Stories Wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizeable following. However, as with all wikis in general, there will always be an editor who will not play nice or have difficulty understanding what this wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: Contributors should be aware that this wiki and the Puppet Stories episodes in general earns a 15+ rating for coarse language, violence, sex and drugs. Rules Photos and Videos * Photos should be of the best quality when uploading them to the wiki. * Do not upload photos unrelated to Puppet Stories. * Do not upload any graphic or pornographic photos. * Do not upload videos unrelated to Puppet Stories. * Do not upload any graphic or pornographic videos. * Do not upload photos with letterboxing black bars. * Do not upload photos with watermarks or logos apart from the titles. * Videos should be of the best quality when uploading them to the wiki. Screenshotting * Screenshots must not be edited (cropped screenshot is the only exception). * There must be no annotations in the screenshot. * If you can, try to get your screenshots in 720p or 1080p. Getting the images in HD would be greatly appreciated. Low quality images will be marked for deletion. Social Media Images * Try not to get any Facebook or Instagram images, unless it is a profile picture. * If the character has a YouTube channel, we post the character's profile picture on the character template. However, there are some exceptions, depending on how big the YouTuber is and depending on the picture. Miscellaneous Images * It is fine to upload non-Puppet Stories related images, but only on userpages and blog posts/forums so don't spam them on articles. * Don't upload images that seem inappropriate or may offend others - an admin will delete them when noticed. Naming Policies for Images * If you can in the future, please forbid yourself from creating images that have a mixture of letters and numbers as the file name. Galleries * Do not insert or upload any fan made photos into the official article galleries. Swearing * The series contains swearing they can only be added on the transcripts. Multiple Accounts * Sockpuppeting is not permitted on the wiki. * If one is caught abusing multiple accounts for personal gain, sockpuppetry, vandalism, spam, or bad-faith edits in general, the original account, as well as the alternative accounts, will be permanently banned with or without warning General Rules * All content has to be related to Puppet Stories. * You must be 16 years or older to edit on the Puppet Stories Wiki. * The character infobox is meant for, as the name suggests, character pages it shouldn't be used on profiles. Plagiarism * Post original content if it is copied off another website then please fix it. Language and Grammar * Language and Grammar should be correct, we will not tolerate such profound and/or offensive language. * Comments, forum posts, and talk posts are expected to be appropriate. Upcoming Episodes Anything added to an upcoming episode's page must be accompanied by a reliable source, with a citation. See our Spoiler Policy below. * This includes the title of the episode. "I saw it in a promo" is not good enough, link to the promo. "It was on my cable guide" is also not good enough, you must include a link to a source. If You Are Blocked or Banned * If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. * If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. * If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Your Message Wall * Do not remove, or otherwise try to obscure, any thing that others post on your message wall. Exceptions to this are vandalism or any message that violates the policies. In this case, you may either remove the message yourself or ask an admin to remove it for you. Behaviour Trolls, Vandals, Cyberbullying and Harassment * Trolls, Vandals, Cyber-Bullying and Harassment will not be tolerated at the Puppet Stories Wiki, If you see a troll/vandal, please report to an admin. We want this place to be user-friendly and no spam is allowed. Respect * Here Everyone all have a right to be respected. Vandalism * Vandalism such as adding gibberish and leaving pages or sections empty will not be tolerated Edit War * If one redos an edit that one does and the chain continuously goes on, the article that has those re-done edits will be temporarily locked and whoever re-did the edits will be resulted in a ban. Other * Do not add new categories to the Wikia get an admin's permission. * Do not add categories that are not relevant to the article. Content No One-Line articles * No "One-Line" articles, please! For those articles are worthless and if not contributed to in a matter of time, it will be posted as a candidate for deletion. The article must have at least 3-5 sentences, a completed infobox, and a heading with text below, in order for it to not be considered a "One-Line" article. Do not recreate deleted articles/categories * Please do not recreate deleted articles and/or categories without administrator approval. If this act happens under an admin's nose, the editor responsible will be found and will delete the recreated article. Don't rename existing images * When you upload an image, it might say that the image you are uploading has the same name as another image. We ask that you change the name and not overwrite it. If you overwrite, then the image you uploaded will be on every article with that name. Do not make speculations on pages * While editing a page that is relatively new, do not add your speculation of what is going to happen in future videos. For example, "It is possible that Dylan. may severely punish Bill due to this." This is very unprofessional and should never be added to a page. Speculation is only to be made in the comments, personal blog posts, or forum posts. Any individual guilty of doing this will be given a warning. Do not create pages dedicated to yourself * As if the title wasn't clear enough, please do not create/recreate pages dedicated to yourself. That is what a homepage is for, guys/gals! If this happens once, they would get a reminder. Happens twice and they will get a warning: Happens three times and the individual guilty of the act will be banned from this wiki for a month. Don't publish fake edits * When you are editing a page, please don't remove something from a page and publish it, and then add the same thing to the page. Spoiler Policy * Any spoilers relating to upcoming episodes, such as appearing characters or synopses, must be accompanied by a citation. Information without citations will be removed. * During the airing of new episodes, the episode page will be locked. * Do not ask for or provide links of leaked episodes or previews not confirmed and/or shown by Cartoon Network, or links to illegal (copyright-violating) streams or uploads of aired episodes. Chat Policies Inappropriate Links Do not link anything that includes any of the following: * Insults/slander * No nudity, inappropriate body parts or porn * Anything that is reasonably inappropriate, as determined by chat moderators. Spamming * Spamming is not permitted in chat. "Spamming" is a subjective term and what constitutes spam will be decided on a case-by-case basis at moderator discretion. Spam includes things like posting song lyrics line by line, ASCII art, abusing emoticons, and repeating the same string repeatedly. * Claiming your actions are not "spam" is not a defence against spamming, and will likely get you banned, or your ban extended. Advertising * Do not use the Puppet Stories chat to solicit edits or visits to other sites. This includes another Wikia you may be involved with, or an outside chat or site. This does not mean you can never link to these kinds of sites, only that it is inappropriate to repeatedly advertise other sites, or to repeatedly request that people come to "your" wiki, chat, or website. This policy also applies to blog posts. ** If you join our chat just for this purpose, you will be kicked and/or blocked. Trolling If you "troll" (someone who says things for attention), you will be warned. If done after being warned, you will be banned from the chat for a week. If continued, it will lead to a permanent ban. Mini-modding Please do not mini-mod, meaning acting like an administrator/moderator when you are not one. Examples of mini-modding would be: "Please don't spam, Don't talk about another show besides Puppet Stories, etc.." Please, leave it to the administrators/moderators. It is their job to protect the chat, after all. However, if all the administrators and moderators are away or if they appear to not be watching chat, it is perfectly fine to alert them when a rule breaker is on. If done however for the first time, you will receive a 3 day ban. If continued enough, you will be banned forever. Kicking * Being "kicked" from chat, known as being "suspended" on the Puppet Stories chat, means you are removed from chat, and may come back immediately. * The Regular Show Wiki uses kicks as a form of warning. * If you are kicked from chat, you may return, and a mod will explain why you were kicked. * It is NOT appropriate to argue about being kicked. This will almost always result in an actual ban from chat. * Kicks may be given after warnings, or may be given in place of a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Banning * Being "banned" from chat, known as being "fired" on the Puppet Stories chat, means you are removed from chat and may not return for a specified period of time. * Bans range in length from three days to infinite. * Bans will usually come after a kick has been given and ignored. However, bans may be given after an ignored warning, or without a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Sourcing Privacy Issues and Reliability * Please, do not post addresses of houses or real names of people that were not referred to as their real names in the videos for the safety of the wikia. For real names, you must add a source from an actual Puppet Stories video or any link that the YouTuber directly linked. So - if possible - the source would need to come from a video published by the YouTubers listed. Any information that includes possible privacy issues that wasn't mentioned in video is not tolerated. Unless the information is made and presented in public posts, we do not accept media such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram as sources (in case of privacy). Depending on the reliability of the reference, the information could be deleted and could result in a ban. Category:Featured Articles